Increasing demand for complex high-density silicon-on-insulator integrated circuit manufacturing has lead to the placement of some devices in the substrate under the buried oxide of the silicon-on-insulator substrate. Present methods of doing so cause damage to the buried oxide layer and the silicon layer on the buried oxide layer. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate or eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.